Ten
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: This is the story of ten hollywood starlets, ten people you read about daily, ten people that the whole world loves to hate. This is the story of those ten people and these are the things that never make it to People magazine's news desk. many pairings.
1. Prologue

_T E N - Different Quotes_

"I _love_ you."  
"I don't even know who you _are_ anymore!"  
"What happened to _us_?"  
"Why are you _doing_ this?"  
"Does _he_ love you like _I_ do?"  
"You _lied_ to me."  
"I'm _sorry_."  
"We're not _over_."  
"I can't do this _anymore_."  
"I _hate_ you."

&&&

_T E N - Different Lives.  
_

Miley Stewart.

Lilly Trusscott.

Oliver Oken.

Nick Lucas.

Joe Lucas.

Sonny Monroe.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tawni Hart.

Stella Malone.

Jake Ryan.

&&&

_O n e - Crazy Story_

&&&

There's one thing I need to ask you before we begin this story. It's a simple question, all you gotta do is answer it.

Do you love drama?

Do you love to hear who's broken up and who's cheating on who and who's breaking who's heart?

Actually, you know what? Don't answer that question, because I already know the answer. Everyone loves drama, as long as they're not involved; as long as it's not knocking on their front door, everyone loves to watch the drama unfold. So here's your chance. This is the story of ten hollywood starlets, ten people you read about daily, ten people that the whole world loves to hate. This is the story of those ten people and these are the things that never make it to _People_ magazine's news desk. This is inside information, and I am a _real_ insider.  
So join me, or don't (your loss), for this crazy ride.

* * *

_Author Note - Oh yeah, it goes there. I'm bringing together all these characters for one Epic Story. Review for chapter one, aka "I love you". Let's do this. _


	2. I Love You

**T E N****  
**_"I love you"_

-

Miley Stewart wakes up at seven am on June third.

_Today is the day_, is her first thought; today is the day that Jake comes home. She's been waiting (not so) patiently for a month, and she's ready to see her boyfriend with his sparkly green eyes and golden mop of hair. She's missed him; she's missed him _so_ much.

It's funny, she never thought she'd feel this way about Jake Ryan. She never thought she'd care so much for him. But she does. You see, once you get past his cocky, arrogant exterior, he's actually a really good guy.

She never thought she'd be one of those girls. You know, the ones who put so much faith in their boyfriends, the ones who can't go ten minutes without referencing their sweetie in one way or another.

She's always been so strong and self sufficient, but here she is, falling in love. No, she's not falling, she's already fallen. She's in love.

Miley Stewart is in love.

And it's about time she informs her boyfriend of that fact.

--

Jake Ryan has always been one for flashy shows of affection.

He arrives at the Stewart home in a limo, all decked out in a suave outfit, rose in hand for his pretty pop star. Miley rolls her eyes as she sees the limo pull in her drive way, it's just so _Jake_.

As soon as he steps out of the car, she's in his arms. She hugs him tight, breathes in the scent of cologne and just a hint of cigarette smoke. It's a nasty habit, but she thinks it's kind of sexy.

"I've missed you so much," She whispers into his shoulder, and he repeats the sentence back to her as her hand skates across the back of his neck. He pulls back to kiss her lightly on the lips.

They smile at eachother for who knows how long, but then Jake is tugging on Miley's hand, pulling her into the limo.

--

They arrive at the restaurant to find an extremely long line at the door.

Jake walks right up to the front, mentions his name to the waiter and soon they are being guided to a secluded section in the back. Miley is stopped at least three times for an autograph as they make their way to their table. She smiles at her fans, and then they catch a glimpse of her boyfriend; they want his autograph too.

Jake grumbles as they sit down, and Miley scolds him.

"Jake, we just made their day. Stop being such a brat."

Jake smiles at his girlfriend, and he likes that about her. He likes how she keeps his feet on the ground. That's Miley's best quality, he thinks; she always manages to remember where she came from and how easily this could all just disappear.

Their dinner is filled with pleasant conversation; he tells her about Puerto Rico, how nice and calm it is there; she tells him about her new song, how the lyrics kind of revolve around him. He asks about her new tour, her face lights up at this new topic of discussion.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, I am _so _excited! Just guess who's opening for me."

"Hmm, David Artuleta?"

"Ew, no." She laughs.

"Well I don't know! It must be someone big judging by the look on your face."

"Just think about it. Girls love them, they're related..."

"Jonas! It's gotta be Jonas!"

Miley smiles, "Yeah! Their music is _amazing_, I can't wait."

"Wow, Miles, that's gonna be a huge tour."

"I know," She nods,"but I think I'm ready for it."

"I think you are, too."

They smile at eachother, and Miley thinks _just do it Miley come on!_

"Jake, I, um, I have to tell you something."

--

Jake's been thinking about telling Miley the truth.

What's the truth, you ask. Well, when he was in Puerto Rico, things happened. Bad things. He hooked up with a couple of girls (one being his co-star), and now that he's back in the states, he feels _terrible _about it.

He thought he could tell her, he thought he could just say it and then that would be it, but as soon as she looked at him, that went out the window. Miley's big, blue, trusting eyes looked at him so faithfully and he just _couldn't_.

So he's not going to tell her.

--

Miley reaches out to take his hand.

"Okay, I've never said this before so, I don't really know how to," she sighs," it's just that when you were gone, _God_ I just missed you so much. Like all I wanted to do was see you, talk to you; and I think the only way to explain what that feels like is to say that I love you. So, I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Miles." Jake replies effortlessly, because he's an actor; this is just what he does.

She beams at him, leans across the table to kiss him.

_Oh God_, he thinks, _please keep my secrets a secret._

&&

Miley wakes up the next morning, and her first thought is _wow I love my boyfriend_.

She remembers every minute of last night, she remembers her words, she remembers saying I love you and God it doesn't even feel real.

Miley Stewart loves Jake Ryan and Jake Ryan loves Miley Stewart.

She sighs into her pillows, pleased beyond measure; she never knew life could be so good. She has an amazing career, awesome friends, and a fairytale romance... it couldn't get any better.

"_I make them good girls go bad..._"

Miley jumps at the sound of her phone ringing, she rolls over with a groan to grab the device off of her bedside table.

"Lilly it's too early - " She says to her best friend.

"Miley! Oh my God, Miley I'm so sorry I just heard! He's such a d-bag! I hate him!"

"Wait wait wait, slow down. _What are you talking about_?"

"Oh, you haven't - just turn on your tv."

"Okay?"

Miley searches through the covers for her remote, she find it, flips on the tv. It just so happens that the tv's already on E! and when she looks at the screen, the images that appear make her stomach lurch.

"Miley? Are you there?"

Miley shuts her phone, shuts out Lilly's voice. She stares at the tv for a moment, watching as the pictures change but the headline stays the same.

_New pictures showing Jake Ryan and Tawni Hart, his co-star, lip-locking in a club in Puerto Rico. _

There are words accompanying that statement, stupid words that don't even matter. The only thing that Miley can comprehend is the fact that Jake is kissing a girl, a girl that isn't _her_ and it's too much. Too much.

She makes a run for her bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to dry heave into it. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, no no no. Miley leans against the wall opposite of the toilet, her head leaning back against the hard surface, one sentence running through her head.

_Jake lied._

--

Miley leaves her position on the floor thirty minutes later.

She has a job to do, and she's not canceling an appearance for Jake Ryan, the bastard. She hates him. She _hates_ him.

She dresses in silence. She listens hard to the stillness because she knows that as soon as she steps outside questions will be thrown at her and it will be so loud.

She comes downstairs to find her father speaking furiously into his cell phone.

"She can't do it today! Have you seen those pictures, she just can't do it - "

"Daddy?"

Robbie Ray spins around at the sound of his daughter's voice, an apoligetic look on his face.

"I'm going." She says firmly, nodding at the phone in his hand.

He looks at her questioningly, but then he says _she'll be there_ before flipping his phone shut.

"Are you okay, Miles?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Let's go."

--

Jake hasn't called her.

He hasn't called her, not once.

She wouldn't have answered, of course, but he still hasn't called and that hurts. It _really _hurts because he's not even making an effort. He's not even _trying_.

"So, Miley, today we learned about Jake Ryan's escapades in Puerto Rico. Did you already know, or were these pictures news to you, too?"

"I, um, was not aware of what he did. I saw the pictures on tv this morning just like everyone else."

The audience _oh_'s collectively and she does not let her face show any sign of what she's feeling. She answers the rest of the host's questions on auto-pilot, her mind is somewhere else.

She keeps thinking about Jake, and she hates him so much.

"Tell us about your new tour, Miley."

She opens her mouth to speak, and at that moment, her phone vibrates in her pocket.

_Its him its him Jake fucking Ryan God I hate him he screwed that girl Tawni Hart he screwed her and I hate him. _

She stares vacantly ahead for a moment, but then she remembers she's on a live show so she talks about her tour like nothing's wrong.

It hurts.

--

By the time Miley leaves the show, she has one missed call from Jake Ryan.

Only one.

She sits on the couch, no tv, only John Mayer playing in the background. Her phone rings, she glances at it: Oliver. Oh, Oliver, it'd be nice to have him around.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miles, you wanna open the gate for me?"

She sighs, walks over to the control panel to unlock the entrance gate.

Oliver joins her on the couch five minutes later, and they sit together; no words, only the soft sound of guitar filling the silence.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never liked him."

Miley lets a small smile creep onto her lips, she looks over at him, and he smiles too.

"He told me he loved me last night, Oliver."

Oliver looks her in the eye, and he says _Miley, I'm sorry_.

"He's only called me once. Once. He didn't even try, it's like I mean nothing to him..." she trails off shaking her head.

--

Miley turns on the tv eventually.

They watch half of the fifth Harry Potter before she says anything

"Thanks for coming, Oliver."

He smiles that Oliver smile.

"No problem, Miles."

Miley looks into his eyes, they are a deep, dark brown, and she sees so much in that one color. They are so different from Jake Ryan's eyes, they are so true and they don't lie; she doesn't think they could _ever_ lie.

She feels herself lean in, closer, closer, and then her lips are on his. She's _kissing Oliver! _It feels wrong and right at the same time, yes and no, terrible and amazing. For a split second, she thinks of Lilly. She thinks of her best friend and she thinks of how much she cares for the boy she's making out with.

She's torn, completely torn; stop because of Lilly, or continue because she wants to.

Oliver's lips move over hers, and she makes her decision.

---

Later, they're in Miley's bed and she can't sleep.

She wonders how things could've changed so dramatically in twelve hours.

She doesn't fucking understand.

And she's scared, so, _so_ scared.

Things have started to fall apart, and she thinks that maybe this is a mistake she can't take back.

She sighs, looks over at Oliver's sleeping form.

Miley Stewart's life just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

okay, I realize there might be some confusion with this story, so I'm gonna try to clear all that up :)

for starters, there is no Hannah Montana, Lola Luftnangle, or Mike Stanley. Miley got famous on her own, she brought along Lilly and Oliver for the ride. They are famous as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

each chapter chronicles one quote, and a few characters. the characters will become intertwined with one another as we go along. I was planning on doing a complete mix up of pairings and couples, but that didn't happen as well as I'd planned; so most pairings stay true to their own shows. like we have Jake/Miley. this chapter took me a while, and i'm not really all that happy with it. other chapters will be better, i _promise_.

I _really_ hope you guys like this, seeing as I've got so much support from only a little prologue.


	3. I don't even who you are anymore

**T E N**

"I don't even know who you are anymore!"

This doesn't feel right.

Lilly's kissing him, her lips moving over his in strange and amazing ways, but Oliver can't get over the fact that she's Lilly, not Miley, and kissing Lilly just doesn't feel right anymore. Miley is different, so, _so _different; her lips taste like strawberries and she's just intoxicating, smothering. Lilly reminds him of cinnamon; spicy and sweet at the same time, like autumn, or something. It's just different.

Better, he thinks, kissing Miley is _better_. He pulls away abruptly, Lilly's eyes scrunch up and she asks what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well. I'll, um, I'll see you later," he mumbles as he all but runs away.

---

Two days later, he's with Lilly at one of Miley's concerts.

She's onstage, belting out the chorus to her latest hit, and he keeps thinking about her. Keeps picturing that night, the way she looked, layed out before him in the moonlight. And her hair, he keeps thinking about how pretty her hair was; chestnut brown, twisted in his fingers, pretty, pretty, not blonde -

"Oliver?"

What is he _doing_? Standing here like some sort of freak with his eyes closed, thinking about a girl who isn't even his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Yeah?"

_What? _

"Are you okay?" Lilly asks, her eyes showing concern.

"I'm fine. Yeah just thinking about... things."

Lilly opens her mouth to speak, but at that moment Miley jogs off the stage, her face stretched into a big smile. He loves seeing her like this, sweaty, alive, beautiful; he loses himself when she's like this, and -

"That was amazing, Miles."

He snaps back to reality, and what the _fuck_ is wrong with him? Seriously, does he have ADD or something?

"Thanks," she smiles, "The crowd was really on tonight."

Lilly smiles and Oliver does his best not to look like a spaz. He's a _mess_.

"I was thinking about maybe going out; I'm just so amped. What d'you guys think?"

"Uhh, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Lil! It'll be fun! Oliver wants to go, right, Oliver?"

She turns her eyes on him, and he almost stutters, but he somehow manages to sound like a normal human being.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it."

"See? Please, Lilly." Cue the puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

He doesn't know if this is going to be a good or bad thing.

---

Bad.

Definitely bad, he decides as he watches Miley spin circles around him. She's captured the whole room's attention, her hips swaying and her hair flipping all over the place. Lilly's talking to someone about something, he can't even remember, and he's left watching the girl of his dreams drop it like it's hot.

He doesn't think she's _trying _to make his life hell, but she's still doing it all the same.

She does a body roll, and he resists the urge to touch her, just touch her, that's all he wants to do, put his hands on her hips and feel the rhythm that's beating through her body -

_Oliver, get a grip!, _he mentally screams at himself. This can't happen, okay, Oliver? This _cannot _happen.

He turns around, walks away as fast as he can, and when he sees Lilly staring at him from across the room, he doesn't slow down.

---

_are you ok? why did you leave?_

It's just a text message, he tells himself, don't get too excited.

_i'm fine just don't feel well_

He wants to tell her that he can't stop thinking about her, that everything he does comes back to that night and it's driving him fucking _crazy_. Why isn't _she_ thinking about it? Why isn't it freaking her out? Why isn't she - does she even care?

He groans, rolls over in his bed.

He can't _take _this. This is just. Bad. This is bad. And everything revolves around Miley, it makes him shake; that's how bad he wants her. That's how much it sucks, and he's starting to think that if he had the chance, he would take it all back, because he had no _idea _that it would be like this.

---

"Oliver? Oliver, you haven't answered any of my calls, so open the fucking door!"

Lilly's voice is not a pleasant thing to hear this early in the morning. It's - he looks at his clock - 8 am! Seriously? She can yell all she wants, he's just going to pretend that he's not home; she can't prove anything.

"Oliver! I _know_ you're home! Your car is in the driveway you idiot!"

Shit. He stumbles tiredly to the door, rubbing his eyes and trying to wish her away.

"Hey, Lil - "

"Don't 'hey Lil' me!" She screeches, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry?"

She shoves him, stomps in through the space that he left behind.

"You bailed last night. You looked _right at me_, and then you just kept walking."

She stops pacing, turns to glare at him.

"What's going on, Oliver?"

He scrambles for an explanation, and he has _nothing_, but it's not like he can just tell her the truth, so he goes with:

"I wasn't feeling well, I'm sor - "

"No, no, don't tell me that. Tell me the _truth_." Her eyes are staring straight into his, and he never _asked_ for this, okay? He just wants to go back, because the feelings that are breaking him apart, yeah, they are too complicated and they hurt too much and he just wants that old simplicity back.

"That _is _the truth, Lilly."

Oh God, is she going to _cry_? What the _fuck_?

"No, it's not."

"Lilly, what are you - "

"Just shut up! Shut. Up. You're lying, Oliver! You're standing there, lying to my _face_."

He wants to say something, but he can't -

"I don't even know who you _are_ anymore."

Ouch, he thinks, but I can't - she doesn't _really_ want to know the truth because it would tear her world apart.

"I'm sorry," he says, it sounds hollow and she barks out a bitter laugh that scares him a little.

"Whatever. We're done, okay? Later, Oliver."

And she leaves, just walks out of his life.

Oliver Oken just lost the best thing that ever happened to him, and that other girl, yeah, he's still hoping that she'll give him the time of day.

* * *

yeah, that kinda sucked too. sorry. oh, I'm super-excited for the next one! maybe you'll like it, and hopefully this wasn't too disappointing :)


	4. What Happened To Us

**T E N**

"What happened to us?"

Tawni Hart is one of those people that needs to be yelled at, shaken, and threatened with bodily harm to finally wake up. Her mother, with her high, loud voice, says _you'll be late and they'll kick you off because you're not _Sonny Munroe_, Tawni. You're not that good. _She bolts upright, shoots her stupid mother a glare, stomps into her bathroom to get ready.

She doesn't need to be reminded of her failures every morning, and she _hates_ her mother for saying those things to her; she _knows_ that Sonny's better. The whole world knows that Sonny's better. She _tries_ to wake up, she really does, but it's hard to wake up to a world that isn't anything that you want.

It's hard to wake up to a boy that doesn't want you anymore.

It's hard to wake up to a girl that puts you to shame.

---

Tawni didn't start out like this.

She was bubbly, bright, _pleasant_. She was nice. She charmed her way on to the So Random! set, and they all tripped over her, loved her with her pretty blonde hair and big blue eyes. But then, reality set in, and Tawni realized that Hollywood wasn't all happiness and skit television shows. Life on the set was _hard_.

Enter Chad Dylan Cooper.

Mackenzie Falls had been running a whole year before Tawni joined the So Random! team, so Chad already knew everything about the business. He was still nice back then; he was sweet, smart, cocky, but not obnoxiously so. He ran the Falls, had them all under his spell.

The other So Random! cast members told her _no, Tawni, leave the Falls alone_. But, Tawni followed her own rules, started chatting up Chad. She was new to this, didn't have a clue, and he was experienced, helpful. Besides, she never could fit in with the rest of the cast; they were all older, meaner, and they resented her for being new and different, hated her for having years to spend on the show when they were all about to leave.

She would talk to Chad for _hours_ after both of their casts had gone home; they would go to a twenty-four hour coffee shop, talk about nothing and everything, laugh and listen. It was nice, so, _so_ nice.

Now, when Tawni thinks about back then, that's the only word she can use to describe it.

_Nice_.

---

At lunch, she wants to stab herself.

She wants to literally get a knife, and stab herself. This is just too much.

Chad's flirting with Sonny over by the yogurt machine, showing her his flirty eyes, smirking at her in the way that Tawni dreams about. She averts her eyes, stares down at her disgusting plate of food. Nico and Grady continue to make innapropriate jokes next to her; it's _really_ starting to get on her nerves.

"God, shut up," she says, before dumping her untouched plate and heading back to her dressing room.

Stupid Chad with his stupid pretty mouth and his stupid pretty smirk. Stupid Sonny with her stupid happy eyes and her stupid happy personality. She hates them both.

She's silently fuming on her couch, glaring at nothing, seriously contemplating hiding Sonny's phone just for the hell of it, when there's a knock at her door. She takes a deep breath, composes herself, opens her door to...

Sonny.

"Are you okay? Nico and Grady said you were pretty pissed when you left the caf." She asks in a perfectly concerned voice that makes Tawni's stomach turn.

"I'm fine." Tawni replies as she turns away from the brunette. She just wants to be by herself, is that too much to ask?

"Alright, just making sure." Sonny says as she closes the door, flicks on the light, "Gosh, I don't know how you can sit in the dark like this. But those candles smell really nice, are they new?"

"Yeah," Tawni answers distractedly as she blows out the candles sitting on the coffee table. She watches as the grey smoke travels up, up, and away. She wishes she could go away. It'd be so nice to leave, take a trip to San Juan, maybe Cancun, lie on the beach and watch the waves roll in and out...

"I like Chad."

Tawni stills, her body goes ridgid and the pretty dreams floating around in her mind shatter, fall to the floor. No, please no. She can't hear this right now. It wasn't supposed to be like this - she wasn't supposed to feel this way.

"I know_, _I know, none of you want me to like him, but I do, and I'm pretty sure he likes me, too. I just want to give it a shot, because I feel like there's something between us. It'd be really amazing to have you behind me on this, but if you're not going to support me, that's okay. I get how this cast works and the Falls is like off limits but I'm going to change that, even if that puts me in bad ranks with you guys."

Tawni can't - she can't even _process_ this.

No. No, this can't - she can't be saying - ouch.

That's all Tawni can think right now.

_Ouch_.

---

It got complicated.

Somewhere between late night coffee and long talks, it got complicated. So Random! cast members were added and lost, Mackenzie Falls stepped up its game, became a big dramatic hit. Tawni Hart couldn't be seen speaking to Chad Dylan Cooper; it just couldn't _be_.

Nicole, one of the older cast members, took her aside one night before she went to meet up with Chad.

"Listen to me, Tawni. I know what you're doing. I know you're sneaking out to see him, and I know that you think you can make it work. But you can't. Don't let this boy distract you. Don't let him take your mind off of your work. These kind of relationships never work, they can't, so cut your losses, save yourself the heartache. I know how it feels, Tawni, and it doesn't feel good."

Tawni loved Nicole Johnson. That girl was her idol. She was blonde and tall and pretty, perfect in Tawni's eyes. But in that moment, when Nicole was saying these things to her, Tawni had never seen a more broken human being. _I know how it feels_, Nicole had said, and Tawni could hear the pain in her voice. No, she thought, I won't ever let myself feel that kind of hurt.

So, later that night, when she finally did see Chad, she let him go.

"I'm sorry, but this, it won't work anymore, Chad. We have too much going on right now, and I just _can't_ anymore."

She'll never forget the look on his face.

---

As soon as Sonny leaves the dressing room, Tawni turns out the lights.

She sits down on the couch, lights a candle, watches it burn. This hurts so much, she thinks, why does this hurt so much? She made the right decision, she let him go, she did this. So _why_?

She texts him, _my dressing room_, and she knows he'll show.

He lets himself in, quietly sits down beside her. She knows what he's thinking; he's thinking about being in this room back then, talking about their futures and wondering what life had in store for them. She's thinking about that, too. Thinking about what could and should have been.

"I don't have much time..." He says finally.

"I'm sorry," she says slowly, slowly, testing out the words because she hasn't said them in _so_ long.

"What are you sorry for, Tawni?" He asks, and why is he doing this to her. He _knows_ what she's sorry for. He _knows_.

"For walking away."

He shifts on the couch, turns so he's facing her.

"What happened to us? Why did you - why'd you just leave me like that?"

"We wouldn't have worked, Chad. Our casts hate eachother, and, you and I, we - "

"We might've worked, but you got scared, and now we'll never know. We could be happy right now, Tawni."

He gets up off the couch, walks over to the door, and she can see him in the dark and it hurts so fucking much.

"We could be happy, but instead you're spending all your time alone in the dark and I'm hitting on Sonny, who is the nicest person in the world, but she's not you."

He laughs bitterly, and she stands up; she's so angry now.

"I can't go back and change things, Chad! I was young, and scared. I - I love - "

"Don't say it, Tawni. Don't even say it. You made your choice."

And he leaves.

Tawni Hart just lost the boy of her dreams. Again.

* * *

god. please don't hate me too much. this chapter is just full of fail. it took me forever, and i feel like it doesn't flow right. ugh. i'm really hugely sorry that it sucks so much. grr. i've been like majorly stressed because all summer i've been thinking that my grades from last year weren't going to be good enough to get me into geometry. i found out on monday that they _were_ good enough, and i'm gonna be taking geometry so woo! school starts next wednesday and that's just weird. i can't believe summer's over. it's so freaking hot here (alabama) and i can't wait for winter (we usually get atleast one decent snow.) anyways, maybe the next chapter will be better. want a hint? there's actual crossover happenings! finally, haha. look for it - well, soon maybe. reviews are awesome and i love you all :)


	5. Why Are You Doing This

**T E N**

"Why are you doing this?"

Sonny Munroe does _not_ want to be here.

She's only here for Chad. He called her earlier today and told her to meet him here at nine so, here she is, walking around like she knows where she's going (which she doesn't.) She hasn't seen Chad yet and it's really beginning to piss her off because, as she's already stated, she doesn't know where she's going.

She bumps into someone, and she starts to say sorry but that's when she sees who it is. _Holy shit_, she thinks,_that's Miley-fucking-Stewart. _Miley's eyes are cold and angry and Sonny stands back, opens her mouth in a confused manner.

"Are you - "

"Excuse me," Miley says, cutting Sonny off and pushing her out of the way. _Okay then_, Sonny thinks, wishing she had the time to get out a proper apology and maybe, you know, get a picture with the girl (Sonny's a _huge_fan.) She watches Miley walk away, and her cell phone buzzes in her pocket. It's Chad (thank God) and she answers with a _where the hell _are_ you? _

"I got swamped out front by paparazzi. I'm making my way in, just wait for me by the bar."

She sighs, "Alright."

Sonny shuts her phone, tries to find a seat at the bar. All the stools are taken so she leans an elbow on the wooden counter and asks for a root beer. The bartender looks at her curiously, rolls his eyes and then hands her the drink. _Apparently everyone out here has to drink_, she thinks as she sips her coke and scans the room for Chad.

She thinks back to Miley Stewart and her sad, angry eyes. Sonny feels really bad for the girl, seeing as she was just dumped via pictures of her boyfriend kissing another girl. Tawni Hart, to be specific.

She's never talked to Tawni about the incident, but everyone knows. Everyone's seen the pictures, everyone's read Perez Hilton, and they all know that Tawni hooked up with Jake Ryan when they were filming in Puerto Rico.

At first, she didn't really care. She knew Tawni was kind of slutty (atleast that's what Perez said) but as long as Tawni wasn't pulling out the slut charm on Chad, it was alright. Who was she to judge? When the pictures came rolling in, Sonny thought that it was a little low, sleeping with a guy that obviously had a girlfriend. She looked at Tawni a little differently but hey, what could she do? Tawni's decisions are just that - _Tawni's _decisions, and Tawni can do whatever she likes.

But the situation's a little different now, because she's seen Miley, seen the aftermath of Jake and Tawni's stupid decision. It just sucks.

Sonny lets her mind drift to other things: the skit she has planned with Nico and Grady, a charity event that's coming up. But, after twenty minutes of silent waiting, she finally gives up on Chad. He's clearly not coming in, and she has other, more important things to do than wait on Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. She rolls her eyes as she pays the bartender, walks toward the door.

She steps outside and there are a dozen rapid clicks, followed by a myriad of flashes and voices all calling her name. She's stunned for a moment, and then she thinks, _oh, hey, those are paparazzi_, and she realizes that she needs to get away from them. As interesting as it is to be photographed, it's not all that fun, and the excitement of being recognized wore off pretty quickly. Plus, she's alone. What kind of a loser hangs out at a club alone?

Sonny darts back inside the building. She frowns, her eyes searching for another exit. She cheers mentally as she finds the tiny door towards the back of the club. It takes her five minutes to navigate her way through the dancing bodies, shoving as she goes, but finally, she makes it. She heaves a sigh of relief, pulls open the door.

And there, slumped in the dark, empty alleyway, is a person she never expected to see.

"_Jake Ryan?_" She asks, her voice unbelieving, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Miley?" He asks hopefully (desperately.) The sound stings Sonny's ears and she's reminded of seeing the girl earlier; those sad blue eyes and slumped shoulders.

"No... not Miley."

"Oh, then who the hell are you?" He says as he peers up at her through the darkness.

"Sonny Munroe."

"_Sonny? _That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I prefer unique, but whatever." She moves closer to him and he leans his head back against the wall of bricks behind him. "Are you, um, are you alright?"

Jake looks at her, a strange look plastered on his face, "Well, I'm tipsy, which is unsettling, and I'm still trying to deal with _last night's _hangover. Not to mention the fact that the girl I love hates me, and my face is probably gonna be all over the news tomorrow morning. So, I'm not really fucking alright, k?"

"K." She says, shocked at his outburst.

"Sorry. That was mean. But, you know, the world kind of hates me right now."

"Yeah." She agrees, and she vaguely wonders why she's still standing here, talking to this drunken douche bag.

"So you hate me too?"

"I don't even know you."

"You know my name."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh? Because I'm pretty sure that it does. Your name is Sonny Munroe, and that tells me that you're that girl, from Wisconsin or where the hell ever, and you're on So Random, with..." His sentence breaks off, "And you're _nice_, the teen scene's new sweet heart."

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm good, aren't I?"

"Whatever."

"And you know who I am, right? Just tell me what you know, Sonny Munroe."

He's really starting to get on her nerves.

"Come on, Sonny! Give me all you've got! I know you read those magazines, I bet you watch Entertainment News, too."

She can only take so much.

"Okay, you want it? Here it goes: You're Jake Ryan. And you're the best actor anyone's seen in a decade, but you're a diva, and you're hard to work with. You're also stuck with the Zombie Slayer title and we all know that's damn hard to break out of. You've also been seen partying a lot, which puts stress on the whole squeaky clean image thing. Oh yeah, and you dated Miley Stewart, teen singing superstar, but you fucked it all up by messing around with Tawni Hart, my co-star."

He smiles at her.

"You don't even know me, but you know every fucking detail of my life."

For some reason, she sits down beside him.

"It's in the job description, isn't it? Laying out all your mistakes for the whole world to look at through a microscope."

"I just wanted to be rich. Get girls."

"Well?"

Jake rolls his eyes, "It's a lot harder than I thought; being famous."

He takes a gulp of what looks like vodka, and then he swallows, grimaces.

"I just wish I could take it back."

"Being famous?"

"No. Tawni. Hurting Miley."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I was lonley, and she's pretty. I guess, I wasn't thinking, and I was getting serious with Miley and it was scary."

He looks sadly in front of him as he, yet again, takes a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"So why are you doing this? Why aren't you fighting for her?"

"Because I'm shit, Sonny. And Miley deserves better."

"So you're going to drink yourself to death?"

"I'm working on it."

"Whatever."

"Okay, is that just your line, or something?"

Sonny chuckles, "Maybe. But seriously, Jake Ryan, pull yourself out of this rut. Don't be another Lindsay Lohan. Get your shit together."

She leaves him with that.

Sonny Munroe just made a new friend.

* * *

oh my god. was that... was that an _update_? what the hell, haven't seen one of those in a while. sorry guys, school's hard and takes up entirely too much time. i'm out for thanksgiving break right now so there might be a new story coming at you soon. it's getting pretty damn cold down here in alabama, and i'm throughly enjoying the change in weather :) i'm also really happy with life in general. don't you just loooooove being happy? have an amazing (can't believe i'm using this line) turkey day! woo!


End file.
